This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is designed to examine physiological, behavior and neural responses to social stress in differentially reared monkeys. We are specifically focusing on the cardiac response of monkeys to various social and stressful challenges, their behavioral reactions and reactivity of their stress response. During the reporting period, we completed all PET scanning on this project, in addition to all physiological testing. The first of three tasks has been summarized and analyses are ongoing.